1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a looped suture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of forming a looped suture having a tapered cut.
2. Background of Related Art
A method for forming a loop in a suture during a wound closing procedure is known. The method includes using a device to ultrasonically weld together first and second ends of a suture that have been received through opposing sections of tissue. The welding of the suture ends forms a loop that retains the opposing sections of tissue adjacent one another, thereby assisting in the healing of the wound. Because the loop is formed in the suture after the suture has been received through tissue of a patient, to be useful for any practical purpose, the ultrasonic device must be configured for handheld operation. In this manner, a clinician may operate the device in an operating room or a doctor's office. As with all handheld devices, the configuration and effectiveness of the handheld ultrasonic device is limited by its size and weight. The limitations created by the size and weight restrictions of the device become apparent during the forming of a loop on a suture prior to engagement with tissue.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method for more effectively forming a loop on a suture prior to engagement of tissue with the suture. It would be further beneficial if the system and method could form a tapered end on the loop.